


*Grethan* Sweet sorrow

by THEOZZZZZZ



Category: Grethan - Fandom, The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grethan, M/M, Short & Sweet, Twincest, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEOZZZZZZ/pseuds/THEOZZZZZZ
Summary: Grayson doesn't know since when Ethan no longer hang out with him.It has to be stoped.





	1. Ethan is in love

Grayson doesn't know since when Ethan no longer hang out with him. He just stares at his fucking phone all day long and plays Fortnite. When Grayson giving him food he said nothing as usual but the douch part is he goes out to eat with SOMEONE ELSE without Gray.

When Grayson giving him food he said nothing as usual.No thanks. but the douch part is he goes out to eat with SOMEONE ELSE without Gray 

 

"Ugh! E TOLD ME NOT TO PLAY WITH MY PHONE!he literally just frozen my phone in a fucking ICE! Well, my fake phone..... "

 

Grayson didn't find himself pacing restlessly, he's talking to someone to relieve his anxiety which is bugging him for a while.

 

"But look at him, I don't know who he is DM right now or who he goes out with..."

 

Garyson couldn't help thinking about the person who "kidnapped" Ethan for 3 weeks, and Ethan obviously doesn't want Grayson to know who she is. He never kept secrets about girls.

"We have never been THIS apart before, I mean mentally. He is sitting right there, YES. But his mind has already gone, he's like a stupid dickhead who can only yell ' stop annoying me Grayson 'to me, in his stupid ' angry chill ' voice, man I fucking hate that,I wanna chock him sooo much !!!"

But his mind has already gone, he's like a stupid dickhead who can only yell ' stop annoying me Grayson 'to me, in his stupid ' angry chill ' voice, man I fucking hate that,I wanna chock him sooo much !!!"  
"NOOO!!! I'm not going to chock you instead James!!! I'm not like ...fucking love him, ew! And I'm straight I told you like a million times! I just feel he's soo annoying lately. Do you have any clue that who's E dating with...What do you mean I won't like it ??!"

 

 

Grayson got the answer.

and he DOES hate that.


	2. Undiscovered jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know yet, it's an undiscovered jealous.

Usually, Grayson is not a possessive person when it comes to Ethan. He always loves to make friends and be nice to Ethan's friends. But when he got the answer from James, Grayson started to panic.

The person....they both know and Grayson thought it was only a short crash until Ethan suggested to film a video together ——with her. Because it will bring "more views".

"stupid views......." Grayson murmured, he used to cares about views a lot because they are Youtubers, that's what they do. But now all of this just bores Grayson, he felt insecure for no reason and it's like a fur in his chest that got him itchy, he wanna punch this feeling out but it feels like punching a fly in the air，it's all in vain. He doesn't know how to deal with it, so he decides to let that shit go.

He doesn't know how to deal with it, so he decides to let that shit go  
at 9 pm.

"WTF! I just...... why the fuck E playing this shit all day long it's not even funny!"

Grayson tries to play the Fortnite but it ends up with a big L, There's nobody playing game with him since Ethan went out for "nice dinner or something", so he has to spend the night alone, Grayson felt bored pretty fast after he failed in stupid Fortnite so he decided to call Ethan back to shoot some footage for their video after a not-so-long hesitate, he doesn't care if it will kill Ethan's vibe. 

"Yo E, Meet me in the warehouse in 20 mins, I 've got some great ideas for this week"  


They are doing the Grayson dares Ethan challenge this week, and he got some GREAT ideas for Ethan.

——"first of all, kiss goodbye to your fucking phone, I'm so done with it", Grayson murmured. It's a little bit dark, yes. But throwing Ethan's phone in the foam pit and watch him searching for long ass time? worth it. 

It's the throwing phone into the foam pit part and he glances at the camera,"I don't even know it's on mute!!!"  


Grayson knows it pretty well, It's not on. Somehow, he put the mute off before he throws it , he's not THAT evil, he only wants Ethan to stay away from his phone and his endless messages, for now.

Somehow, he put the mute off before he throws it , he's not THAT evil, he only wants Ethan to stay away from his phone and his endless messages, for now  
—— "look at me! EAT MY DISH！" For the second challenge, Grayson forced Ethan to eat the food that he "made", which was basically anchovies. The joke is getting old, but Grayson still can't get tired of it because he's really pissed off by Ethan lately.

screw his nice dinner, Grayson really hopes Ethan can sit down and have a real dinner with him like before. actually, a little praise of Ethan can make him happy all day long, even it's a wrinkled nose look made by Ethan : not bad five-star "chef", he misses these days, which only two of them,But he will never say that to Ethan.

actually, a little praise of Ethan can make him happy all day long, even it's a wrinkled nose look made by Ethan : not bad five-star "chef", he misses these days, which only two of them,But he will never say that to Ethan  
The last dare is messing with Ethan's Twitter. They did this before to make each other like a weirdo, Except for this time. Ethan can't delete it because of the rule, that's Grayson's plan, he doesn't even know why he's doing this.

Maybe...This would make Ethan's "someone" jealous.

Grayson's soo happy to pull this off until he saw Ethan's face, he really cares about this twitter, about what the girl might think about him, he stopped smiling  


"I think you overreact it....."

Grayson realized It's not just a tweet, Ethan is serious and he is going to let this girl officially into their life as a "partner&squad" shit. It seems like....., not a temporary thing.

About the video collaboration, Grayson made up a reason to postpone it, he doesn't know why. he just not ready.

He doesn't know yet, it's an undiscovered jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun part! I hide some line they actually said in their vid before ! Find out and tell me ! There's surprise  
> love you !


	3. It has to be stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little does Grayson know, he is unconsciously protecting himself from hurting by Ethan.

"Bro WTF are you doing?!!! Stop peeking at my phone !!!!"

Ethan yelling

"I'm not !! you dickhead!!!" actually, Grayson did, he can't help looking what was Ethan typing all day on his phone, It's getting weird. After the twitter prank thing, Grayson lowkey get mad with Ethan, he felt like .......their brotherly bond has been sabotaged and a little bit sad for no reason.

Grayson starts to intentionally alienate Ethan and being mean to him, he stopped laughing when Ethan tells daddy joke. He playing his phone all day, and when Ethan talk to him, he directly ignores. He tries to convince himself that he doesn't need Ethan that much.

Oh yeah,the breakfast. He doesn't eat it anyway. So fuck that, Ethan can eat whatever he wants. Maybe a PB&J in a fucking paper bowl. Not gonna lie, one time Grayson pass the kitchen and he finds Ethan using a paper bowl for his oatmeals, after that he uses the same bowl eating a slice of pineapple pizza. what a douchebag, wash the dishes won't kill!

Little does Grayson know, he is unconsciously protecting himself from hurting by Ethan. Although in the video It seems like Grayson can be very aggressive and mean sometimes .people think that he's the twin with bad temper, it just bluffing.

Actually, Ethan is the one. as a cat, he is hard to figure.

Anyway, Grayson finds a new hobby for himself ——building, like Woodcraft, It can keep him busy (away from Ethan)and have an outlet for his weird \aggressive action . He got an excuse that makes him look like even busier than his "so in love"brother who is dating all day long.

Even though it's a lame one. But Ethan bought it. He thought Grayson was in his "MENstrual period."

Or......he just doesn't care.

He really doesn't care? really?

"GOSH!the fucking feeling just can't leave me alone" Grayson can't stop thinking that, He feels that he has been ignored for too long, like a third wheel.

It has to be stopped.


	4. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sucks lately, Grayson found a half-used lotion in their bathroom, and —— a toothbrush.
> 
> Which makes it sucks even more.
> 
> "Oh great！Ethan starts to let her put the overnight things here! Fucking great!"

Things get sucks lately, Grayson found a half-used lotion in their bathroom, and —— a toothbrush.

Which makes it sucks even more.

"Oh great！Ethan starts to let her put the overnight things here! Fucking great!"

"What's the next step? Moving in? So I have to wear pants all day in my OWN fucking house?! he is gone too far!"Grayson yelling at his phone.

"Awww sweetie, you just being jealous" James checking his eyelashes to the mirror.

"I AM NOT !!! He is the one betray our brothership and ditch our 'sushi night' for a girl! I mean...I don't give a shit! I'm doing good by my self!"

"Sooo.....what's this phone call about..........? I'm busy Gray "James smirk.

"Shit........I don't know. I felt like....being left. We were so close, now he doesn't even want me to know the person he's been dating for 3 weeks, I got his dirty secret from YOU!"Grayson couldn't help but keep playing his earrings. he feels anxious.

"Ethan still not telling you this??? come on their tea is all over the twitter, Why???" James got a little surprise.

"All I know is, he thought that I don't know their relationship and obviously he doesn't want me to know! He talks about shooting a video together but what I supposed to do? Acting like I don't know this shit?! That gonna be so fucking awkward"

"Relax, honey, When that day comes I'll be there shooting with you guys, making up an excuse is not that hard. But before that, you should talk to Ethan about that, we don't love bitchy sister, ok?

oh just let you know that...........I'm open for your sushi night honey, so does my legs, call me ~!"James said.

"James !!!! I can literally image you winking at the phone right now get the fuck off my brain and I'm not going to ask you out! "

Grayson hangs up the phone, there's so many thought his head and feels like to explode.

What if James was right?

Am I really jealous of a girl that dating my own brother? 

Ethan dating someone is not something new but why this time it feels so bad?

I'm jealous??? really? I'm not like ten years old, why it keeps bothering me??

WTF I thought I'm always on Ethan's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me figure this thing out ,first time post on AO3 lol !


End file.
